S'Rai Dah
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Sith Council Members Category: Sith Members S'rai Dah is a half human half Kiffarian born on Tatooine before being taken away by a secret splinter group of the Prophets of Darkness. S'Rai grew up being trained and groomed by the group in all areas, while focusing on his ability to see as well as his ability to naturally use psychometry. Growing up involved solitude amongst the Prophets but eventually S'Rai grew into his position of power when he was named the new leader of the group. Eventually the prophets would be destroyed by Siron during one of his visits. Leaving what he knew behind S'Rai returned to the Galactic theater where the trouble all began. Eventually becoming the Executor of the Order of Sovereignty he lead the Sovereign forces in the fight against Siron. History Birth S’Rai’s mother was a human woman who had mated with at Kiffarian, but their one night stand of lust was unexpected and so was the pregnancy. His mother made her way to Tatooine where she suffered indignities while trying to go through her pregnancy. She was a slave to a criminal, being forced to do his bidding, both of them unaware of the baby’s, inside of her, true potential. Finally around 4BBY around the height of the Galactic Empire, S’Rai was born and with him happiness for his mother. Unfortunately for his mother a group of men arrived at her master’s home, breaking in they killed the man who enslaved her and told her that they had come for her baby. She refused to give him up, she had given birth to something that was beyond her knowledge and all she wanted to do was keep it and raise it. The men identified themselves as Prophets, insuring her that they would give him a life she would never imagine. Manipulating her hopes, she finally gave her child to them and in exchange they gave her credits to find her way towards the Galactic capital. Training S’Rai was taken to space station Scardia where he grew up being trained as a Prophet of the Dark Side, all the while honing his skills in seeing the future as well as learning of his ability to tap into the history of objects. Becoming a prized Prophet, the Emperor had finally gained control over the group and they were forced to do his bidding. Finding a solution, the Prophets created another branch of themselves and exiled this group to a small asteroid that housed an abandoned mining facility. The prophets there remained, and when the Emperor was defeated the Prophets of the Dark Side reconciled together but left their sister branch on the asteroid feeling that two separate groups were capable of better things. Leader of the Prophets Time passed on and through the hierarchy rose S’Rai, becoming the Supreme Prophet of his branch. The prophets, unknown to the ones on Scardia, had foreseen the deaths of their allies and disconnected themselves from them erasing any record of their existence. Once Scardia and its prophets had been destroyed S’Rai worked to replace them by increasing their numbers and finding any prophets who had managed to escape. With the help of his group the Prophets rose back up in strength and were a powerful Dark Jedi group hidden from the galaxy at large. Meeting an Enemy Years leading up to the destruction of the new prophets, was dark and hazy. S’Rai kept the prophets together and strong, but unknown to them all was the lingering darkness that grew. S’Rai could feel it but not see through it, and because of this the galaxy would find itself in danger. The threat came in a man who had come to visit the prophets, still unknown to S’Rai the man said he was a dark Jedi who wanted to learn from the Prophets. He stayed with them for a few months learning what they had learned, and saw what they had seen. He had managed to earn S’Rai’s trust which only a few other powerful force users had ever done. This would prove to be a mistake that would bring them down. Siron's Betrayal It was several years later that the man that identified himself as Siron had sent message that he wanted to meet with the group once more. S'Rai eager to see a former friend invited him back. Before Siron arrived S'Rai felt a different presence in the man that was coming to see him, and for the first time he felt treachery. Warning the prophets they had all grown to like Siron and found S’Rai’s "vision" flawed as none of them had ever felt or seen such treachery. For the first time his group failed to listen to his warning. Accompanied by loyal servants, S’Rai replaced himself with a decoy and managed to escape with the Prophet’s stolen Acclamator class assault ship and hyperspaced out shortly before Siron would arrive. When Siron arrived he arrived with soldiers of elite commandos, they had infiltrated the facility and killed the prophets that were expecting a visit from a friend, not an enemy. Siron battled his way towards S'Rai's personal chambers where he encountered the decoy. Killing him Siron left the facility leaving it to burn from the inside out. Any prophets who managed to escape have not turned up yet, but S’Rai returned to the facility to see the damage done. Using the ability of psychometry he saw the things that happened and foresaw greater events in the Galaxy. Grabbing what remained from the secret vaults he left his long time home to return to the Galaxy that was now in danger, as well as the Force users in it. Galactic Theater Order of Sovereignty S'Rai arrived on the capital planet, Ni'novia looking to meet with the Council Members of the Order of Sovereignty to discuss with them the growing issues in the galaxy. He revealed to them what most of the galaxy had become very blind to, the deaths of many force users across the galaxy. Not only were the Jedi being targeted but as well as the Jensaari and rogue Jedi. S'Rai brought their attention to the true acts behind this, or at least who he suspected was behind everything. Telling the Council about his encounter with Siron he convinced them that the OoS had to step up and begin to discover the true identities of those that were poisoning the galaxy. Rise of the Executor S'Rai called for action but with the Council's necessary debate and action techniques it slowed down the process. Asking for a means to speed up the process S'Rai suggested they elect an Executor figure to handle the dire issues of the state. The Council responded by electing S'Rai, promoting that he understood what was already happening and could help ease the tensions that were rising. S'Rai accepted the position and jumped right away into office beginning with consolidating his power. Nymean Tensions S'Rai met with Nymean representatives in Nymenos in a surprise visit in an attempt to ease the hostility between the two governments. The Nymeans in all their arrogance refused to continue diplomatically with the Sovereigns but were willing to aid with the retrieval of Inquisitors across the galaxy. Unknown to the Nymeans, S'Rai had already began to come up with a means to find the Inquisitors, but figuring that if he could convince them that he wanted them to help it would show them the Sovereigns were not out to do them harm. The plan worked and the Nymeans assisted in the ransacking of the Inquisitor building. Personality and Traits S'Rai is a very level headed guy, who handles diplomacy in a different means than others. Being away from large civilizations for so long left him unaware of the proper diplomatic etiquette, so S'Rai invented his own by using his own awareness to not offend or insult. While S'Rai is conniving he uses people's weaknesses to consolidate his own power while attempting to resolve the issues in his own way. While he's not used to leading large Galactic Empires, he is used to being a leader and had studied political science during his training as a prophet. While appearing it seems that S'Rai is inconsiderate he is genuinely carrying and wishes to remove the crisis in the galaxy as well as save the rest of the force users in it from suffering the same fate his prophets did. Powers Being half Kiffar came with the ability to use psychometry, and while being only half would have limited the range of his power it was amplified by his being a force user. S'Rai used this ability in the Inquisitor's building when trying to slice his way into the Inquisitor network using Praectus' password. S'Rai was also trained to see with the force, so his range in sight allowed him to see into the future from days to years. His power had developed during his training and when he accepted himself as a leader of the Prophets it had developed fully in strength. While S'Rai wasn't necessarily a Sith he had managed to learn how to bend the force so that he could call upon its more 'darker' roots and use abilities such as force lightning and choke. He had honed his abilities to see with his eyes to tell if others were capable of wielding the force and the ability was useful in determining if an enemy was more threat than enemy. During his training he had also figured out he could make others see limited objects in their own eyes, these illusions allowed him to gain the upper hand in situations where it was needed.